Among coin rotary return devices consisting of a frame like a hopper, into which coins are deposited, a base, and an inclined rotating circular plate, we can mention those in which the circular plate has a plurality of perimetric recesses. In such devices, there are a series of stubs with a specific distance between them, arranged in such a way that between each two continuous stubs, a coin is housed in order to be lead to the outlet.
In connection with the outlet there is a strip acting as a remover, likewise having a counter, to count the coins returned.
In this way, such returning devices can solely and exclusively return coins of specific dimensions, in order to be able to operate normally. Thus, in the event there are coins of the same value and different size, only coins with specific dimensions can be returned. In such devices, a coin of an identical value and different size must be led to a second returning device or definitive moneybox.
In the case of returning devices in which the coins remain stacked in a vertical hollow cylindrical body and are removed through the bottom part thereof, the same problem arises, since the diameter of the hollow cylindrical body must be similar to the size of the coin housed, so that there is no jamming.
Thus, if the diameter of the body in which the coins are deposited is somewhat larger than that of the coins, logical jams may result.
The coin counter and return device that is described in the present specification, is useful in rotary return devices, as well as fixed column ones, to return coins. All types of coins can be returned and counted irrespective of the dimensions thereof.
In a rotary returning device in which coins remain spread out in a storage hopper, and the device itself remains inclined, the device formed by a fixed circular base from which a small strip or series of aligned pivots and a rotating body project in a radial position with regard to the shaft of the circular fixed base.
The cited rotating body can have different shapes, and thus can be a radial element, diametric or star-shaped element, with a variable number of tips, in such a way that for each complete rotation a different number of coins can be removed depending on the shape thereof.
The removal is occurs when the coin knocks against the projection of the fixed base and the rotating body, producing the removal through a hole.
This contact upon the coin is done in such a way that the stresses exerted upon the coin cause a resultant force that results in the removal thereof. A strip may be positioned in the hole and connected to a counter or other device to count the coins passing through the hole.
In order to permit the correct operating of the rotating element, the same is provided with some recesses on a surface facing the base each positioned to receive one of the pivots as the rotating element rotates.
In the event that the device is incorporated for the return of coins stacked in a fixed vertical body, the same is formed by a rotating body that will knock against the lowest coin and remove it in the same way described above.
When jamming takes place, after a certain amount of time has past, a retraction impulse upon the rotating body causes the unblocking.
In this way the device can be used without any modification for the return and counting of all types of coins.
In order to complement the description that is going to be made hereinafter and for the purpose of providing a better understanding of the features thereof, the present specification is accompanied by a set of drawings in whose figures the most significant details of the invention are represented in an illustrative and nonrestrictive manner.